


A very pleased look

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just an idea I really wanted to write down, M/M, More of a picture painted with words than a fanfiction..., Newt looking like the Niffler, Newt stimulating himself, Use of things that aren't meant to be sextoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: Percival wants to do his work. But his favourite pen is missing...Or: I just couldn't get rid of the image of Newt looking exactly like the Niffler while pushing something inside of himself...





	A very pleased look

Percival sighed when he finally closed the door behind him. It had been a very long day at work and all he wanted to do was finishing the last bit of paperwork he brought with him and then fall into bed with Newt.

 

When he sat down at his desk he opened the top drawer to pull out his favourite pen. It had been a present from Theseus long ago. They had to use the more ‘magical’ feathers and ink at work but no one could tell him what to use at home. Pulling the drawer open, Percival stopped. Where was his pen? Right in that moment he heard noises from inside the bedroom. “Newt?”, he called his lover through the closed door. For some seconds there wasn’t an answer and Percival already wanted to stand up and get into their bedroom, when Newt answered: “Yes, love?” Percival a bit taken aback by the sound of Newt’s voice. It somehow sounded out of breath. He decided not to ask for its origin though. “Have you seen my pen?”, he therefore asked. “You know the one I’ve once got from your brother.”

 

Another second of silence. Then: “You mean the long black one with the emerald on top?” “Exactly”, Percival answered, hoping that Newt knew where to find it. Of course he could finish his work with another pen, too, but he would be very sad if this one special pen got lost. “Don’t know where it is, darling”, Newt finally answered. Again his voice sounded breathy. “Alright”, Percival mumbled to himself and took one of his other pens to finish his work.

 

A good fifteen minutes later he finally stood up and went over to their room. “Newt?”, he quietly asked when he opened the door carefully. He didn’t want to wake him if he’d already fallen asleep. At least he didn’t hear another sound since he’d asked him for his pen.

 

What he saw when he entered the room completely was a totally different picture than what he had expected. Newt was lying on the covers of their bed, completely naked. His skin was glistening with sweat in the little light the candles were spending. One of his nipples was clamped between Percival’s scorpion shirt clamps, the other one pinched between his fingers. His legs were… well they were spread VERY wide and when his gaze wandered exactly there he could see Newt pushing something inside of himself. The last bit Percival could see was something green shimmering before it vanished into Newt’s hole completely. When he looked at Newt’s face he grinned excusing but also coquettishly and somehow he reminded Percival a lot of Newt’s Niffler.

 

“I may know where to look for my pen”, Percival said after he’d stomached his stupor and he hurried to get in bed to Newt.


End file.
